The world-wide epidemic of sexually transmitted infectious disease progresses unabatedly. It is generally recognized that there is an acute shortage of scientists committed to research in venereology. Most experts in the field are convinced that new knowledge is essential if the sexually transmitted diseases are to be controlled or eradicated. A group of specific proposals, with participation from six different departments, are incorporated into this application. The Department of Dermatology and Syphilology under the direction of Dr. John M. Knox will serve as the core for this multidisciplinary research effort.